


Happily Ever After

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Happily Ever After

Ginny Weasley had counted herself among one of the luckier ones. Though she had lost a brother, and she still cried herself to sleep most nights. Though she still had the rest of her family, her friends, and her boyfriend.

She had returned to Hogwarts to retake her 6th year, all of the children of the war had. They had refused to allow these years to be taken from them. All of the students that had their year disrupted under the control of Snape had now returned. The castle had accommodated them all, including the new first years.

Harry Potter had boarded the Hogwarts express, taken his usual seat in their usual compartment, and let out breath of contentment. It was over. Finally, blissfully, thankfully over. After all of these years, it almost didn’t feel real. Most of the time he caught himself still clutching his wand and looking over his shoulder, waiting for the next attack.

Hermione and Ron had sat in their usual seats across from him. Ginny had sat down to the right of Harry, lacing her fingers through his. Neville had followed in next with Luna right behind him. 

The survivors of war, the six of them. Together they sat and laughed, remembering the ones who were not coming back with them. It had been a few months since the battle of Hogwarts and the passing time had not healed them of the pain of friends gone too soon.

They continued talking, letting the hours pass by. Somewhere in all of the conversation, Harry had lost himself. While the voices around him flowed and ebbed, all he was thinking about was the future that now laid open before him. 

A future where Ginny Weasley would eventually become Ginny Potter. He knew they were young, that they’d have plenty of time to get married and settle down. But, if war had taught Harry anything, it was that you never take anything for granted and you sure as hell don’t waste time messing about.

He had spoken to Arthur and Molly about his plans and they had been more than supportive. Their only demand was that he wait, that they enjoy their school years and allow themselves to relax following the war, to be the children that they were supposed to be. 

Harry had explained that, as welcoming as he found the sentiment, Unfortunately they were all far from children. Voldemort had made sure of that. Harry had never felt like less of a child in his eighteen years on this earth and he was sure the rest of them felt the same way.

Molly had sighed and admitted that Harry was right. Arthur had said that he would be proud to call him son as he already considered Harry one of his own. Molly, with tears in her eyes had left the room only to return minutes later with a small velvet box and a sealed parchment. 

“Dumbledore left this to me a few months before he died. He said that you’d want to have it when the time came.” She handed him the box and the letter, grabbed Arthur’s hand and made their way to the kitchen. Leaving Harry alone with the letter.

He sat down heavily on the Weasley’s couch, holding the letter as if it would burn him. He had buried Dumbledore. He had accepted that he’d never see or hear him again. He had said his goodbyes that night in the forbidden forest. 

Yet, here he sat here with more words from his former mentor. New words and new thoughts from a man he thought he’d never hear from again. He was equal parts excited and terrified. He was half worried that there’d be another mission for him to deal with. He split the seal and unfolded the parchment with shaking hands. Readying himself for what was to come, he read:

My dear Harry,

If you are reading this it means that you have defeated Voldemort. The wizarding world is free of his influence. The same way it is free of mine.   
You are the bravest soul I have ever known. 

Though I cannot be there with you in this most exciting time in your life, I can pass along something I think would give you great joy.

On the night of your parents death when I sent Hagrid to take you from the ruins of their house in Godric’s Hallow, I had asked him to find something else in the rubble. Something I thought you would find useful in your future endeavours. Forgive an old man his sentimentality, will you?

In the box Molly has given you is your mother’s engagement ring, this ring has been passed down through generations of the Potter line. Your father had expressed that he had hoped to give it to you someday, so that you could give it to the woman you love.

Ginevra is a lucky woman and I dare say she will say yes. I wish you a lifetime of happiness, Harry. If there is anyone who is most deserving of a peaceful life, it is you. 

You deserve nothing less, I am so incredibly proud of the man you have become. Though I fear my death is coming sooner than I would have liked, I would like you to know that you have made the last years of my life the best they could have been.

Have a good life Harry. Live every moment and do not dwell on the past. Remember, I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me.

Sincerely yours,   
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry, with tears in his eyes, folded up the letter and stared at the box in his hands. He was apprehensive about opening it. It was a solid link to his parents. One he thought he had lost when the last of the marauders had died with Remus. 

With shaking hands he pulled the box open to find a beautiful antique ring. It was simple with a platinum band. It held three emerald cut stones the two on either side were rubies. The one in the middle, a bit bigger than its counterparts, was a brilliant diamond. A ring most befitting of the generations of Gryffindors that came before him.

It had been seven months since Molly had given him the ring. The school year had flown by and Harry found himself finally able to relax. No longer was he clutching at his wand or constantly looking over his shoulder. 

He was taking Dumbledore’s advice and enjoying the normalcy of a life without war. Today was to be their second quidditch game of the year. They were to be playing Ravenclaw for the spot in the finals, to be played against Hufflepuff. Harry was the captain and seeker,while Ron was playing keeper. Ginny had taken the chaser position.

They had won the game 130 to 250. Harry had landed hard, running to Ginny. His intentions were to simply congratulate his friends, to celebrate yet another win for the Gryffindor team. Instead, he scooped Ginny up and spun her around. All the while she was laughing and hugging him back.

He kissed her then, pouring every ounce of love and emotion he possessed into the kiss. The rest of the team and the cheering Gryffindors had given them some room. Whistles and “oooh’s” sounded in their ears, but Harry couldn’t be bothered to care. Not when the love of his life ran her fingers through his hair. Lightly scratching at his scalp with her nails. He shivered at her touch and then came to a decision.

This was the moment, he had spent the better part of the morning clutching the little black box in his pocket. Today was the day. He pulled away from her, got down on one knee and presented her with the ring. 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You bring me close to tears when I think about I how lucky I am to have you. You have been the one constant in my life, the reason I made it through that year on the run. The thought of a future with you was enough to keep me going. Be my wife Ginny, and make me the happiest man on this planet.” by this point everyone around them had gone quiet, all of them watching. The boys were holding their breathe, the girl's silently crying.

“Yes! a thousand times, YES! I love you so much!” Ginny had jumped into his arms, squeezing him and kissing him all over. 

The crowd had erupted in applause. McGonagall and Hagrid were crying and mopping their teary faces. Hermione and Ron were hugging each other, both of them openly crying. They were bursting with joy for their friends. It was a dream come true. Harry had never been happier in his life, He felt he could produce the world’s most powerful patronus in that moment.

He did just that when the brightest stag he’d ever produced shot forth from his wand and shot off. No one but Harry knew where it was heading. To a double grave in Godric’s Hollow where his voice told his parents how happy he was. How lucky he was to have found his soul mate so early in life.


End file.
